A Simple Hello
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Ryou's working a boring shift but a white-haired man quickly changes that with a cup of tea. Tendershipping. (A second part is coming out soon)


Ryou sighed wearily as he scrubbed down the counter for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. His nine-hour shift had started at seven that morning and it was only noon. The coffee shop he worked at part-time was small and was situated on a particularly lazy corner of the city. Business was always terrible and that explained why the owner only had him and this other girl who worked the shop.

Luckily for him, the other worker was full time so Ryou could focus on his schooling, but that didn't make his shift any less boring. He'd give just about anything for a lady to come in with a baby only to have them make a mess. Oh, how he longed for something to do! What made his boredom worse was the fact that it was a Saturday. A really warm Saturday to boot.

He thought about going to clean the bathrooms again when the bell rang from the door. Ryou perked up immediately at the sound. _Finally! Someone came in!_ He thought excitedly. He hoped they ordered one of those expensive drinks so he could take the time to actually make it. He was in desperate need of a time killer.

He looked up at the door to see a couple walk in. The woman stood regally in black strappy high heels and a knee-high dark velvety red dress. Her black hair was tied up in a neat ponytail and a pair of large, expensive looking sunglasses rested on her nose. The man who stood beside her also stood tall but in a less dignified way. His long white hair was very similar to Ryou's own save for the fact that it was far wilder. His sharp, dark brown eyes were being rolled at whatever the woman had just said. He wore a blue and white striped shirt underneath a black trench coat that made him seem rather evil. Dark gray jeans clad his long legs and a pair of black combat boots only added to his look.

Ryou instantly greeted them with a smile but the woman seemed to brush him off in favor of taking a seat by the window. It was the man who approached the counter. He gazed at the menu, that had just been freshly wiped down by Ryou, as he contemplated what he wanted. When the man seemed to decide, much to the annoyance of his date who insisted that he hurry up, he turned to Ryou with the most gorgeous smile Ryou had ever seen.

"Hey," the man greeted. His voice was deep and rough and was pleasant to the ear. He had a slight accent but Ryou couldn't decipher from where with just the one word.

"Hello," Ryou replied with a smile. His own English accent came through with the word and he thought he saw something akin to _interest_ flash through the man's dark eyes. "Have you decided on what you wanted?"

"I'll have the chocolate cream mocha," the girl called from the table. It was very obvious that her temper was short if her clipped tone was anything to go by. Ryou looked to the man in question of her order considering he was going to be paying and upon the man's nod of approval, Ryou punched it into the register.

"What do you prefer to have, Ryou?" the man asked once Ryou had refocused on him again. Ryou wasn't phased by the man knowing his name since it was very clearly printed onto his nametag but he couldn't help but smile a little bit bigger when the man pronounced it right.

"I don't really like coffee, so I usually prefer a nice cup of tea. I'm not essentially picky about it but chamomile is my favorite," he replied cheerfully. The woman was being rude but the man seemed nice enough, so he thought he might as well drown out the woman's ego with a bit of happiness.

"Isn't that a flower? I think I've heard of it before," the man mentioned and the woman grumbled unhappily in her seat. "Doesn't it mean patience or something like that?"

Ryou's smile brightened. "It sure does," he replied rather excitedly. He had wanted to be busy but this was far better. Ryou wanted to be a florist when out of high school so having someone walk into the shop who knew about flowers was a double win. "It's also a rather sweet tasting herb so you don't need to put much sugar into the tea if any at all."

"And an anxiety fighter if I remember that paper I read correctly," the man said thoughtfully. "I'll have that." He flashed Ryou another brilliant grin as Ryou brought it up on the register. Ryou couldn't help but grin too.

"It'll be $13.75 when you're ready," Ryou said and swung the payment machine around so the man could swipe his card. It appeared that the man was going to call out to the woman, but she had left the shop just a second before he could with a phone call. She stood outside the shop with a hand on her hip as she talked animatedly into her phone.

"Damn woman," the man mumbled and swiped his card. "She always has something else to do when I go to tell her how much she owes me." Ryou giggled softly at the man's irritation, and the sound brought the man's eyes from the payment screen up to Ryou's face briefly. The look of interest was there again.

"I thought that the man was always supposed to pay for the woman," Ryou inquired playfully which caused the man to chuckle. The sound was smooth and rich to Ryou's ears. He kind of wished he could hear more of it.

"We're not really together," the man said as he put the card back into his wallet. "It's really more like a fling that I keep trying to drop. She's really persistent, though." Ryou placed the man's accent to also be English. It wasn't as heavy as his own so it took him a couple minutes of talking to him to figure it out.

"Well, I don't have any advice for that," Ryou replied apologetically.

"Nobody ever does," the man said ruefully just as the woman walked back inside the shop. Ryou moved down the counter to begin making their drinks. "Who was it this time?" the man asked gruffly to the woman.

"Daddy," the woman replied childishly. "He wants me home by one." The man sighed and Ryou felt bad for him. Women could be really clingy when they wanted to be. He knew that from experience. This girl; however, seemed to be a downright bitch, and he never cursed without meaning.

The man grumbled beneath his breath before refocusing on Ryou. "I guess those will be for to-go," he said a little regretfully. Ryou gave a small smile before checking the time.

"Sure, but the tea might take a little longer since the leaves have to steep."

The man picked up on the fact that Ryou was trying to tell him he'd be late if he waited for both drinks, but the thought of not having the tea didn't seem to bother the man at all. Instead, the man smiled and with a wink said, "Then you keep the tea." Ryou's innocent brown eyes widened at the offer and he was about to refuse when the man said, "Don't worry. You'll just have to get me the next one."

With that, the mocha was finished being made and Ryou handed it over to the man. "I'll look forward to it," Ryou replied as smoothly as he could. He could feel the blush on his cheeks and hoped it wasn't as bad as it felt. The man had very obviously just _flirted_ with him. He felt his heart beat a little bit faster at the thought and he waved to the couple as they departed. The man waved back but the woman did not.

It was then that Ryou realized that he hadn't even asked for the man's name. He quickly got back on the register and curiously brought up the last order. At the bottom of the electronic receipt was an elegantly signed name:

Bakura Touzoku

* * *

 **Okay, so I don't know if I should make a sequel to this or not. I feel like I should but idk. If y'all want one, I'll gladly write one! Pray just send me your ideas and I'll see if I can shove 'em up with my own. However, I don't do lemons. Sorry~ Now, I'm going to label this as a 1-shot and as complete but depending on what y'all want (or if I decide just to go ahead and write the second part) that might change. ;) Please REVIEW~ and let me know what you think~! Later lovvies~ :)**


End file.
